herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Fang
Bang, also known by his hero alias Silver Fang, is the major supporting character of One-Punch Man. He is a martial artist, and Master of the Flowing Water Fist Fighting Style. A kind old man but a stern dojo master, Bang is the first S-Class Hero to witness Saitama's power and has become an acquaintance of his. Appearance Bang appears to be elderly, and walks with a slight hunch in his back. He has light blue eyes and spiky white hair. He also possesses thick white eyebrows and a thick white mustache, and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light-colored pants, and T'ai Chi slippers. Despite his age and appearance, he has a very muscular body that is covered with many scars. Personality Bang has a serious personality. He acts tranquil, and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping a dragon-level disaster meteor. Unlike most other heroes in the series, Bang prefers to be called by his name instead of his alias. Bang is also well-grounded in the ethics of heroism; he accuses the other S-Class heroes of being indifferent for forgetting about the disaster in Z-City and for attending to their own problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance with sympathy, albeit without interruption, noting that heroes will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their actions and take responsibility. Later, when his disciple Charanko confronts Saitama by praising his martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang angrily warns his disciple not to embarrass him, and even states outright that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou (on top of his old age and his last remaining disciple's incompetence), Bang is always eagerly looking for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z-City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo claiming to show them something interesting, only to demonstrate the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist much to the disinterest of his guests. His unyieldingness to protect the citizens/civilians can be said as a strategic importance in the world of heroes. 'An experienced hero', saying this would remind anybody of Bang. He has a sense of nobility/moral integrity, thus earning respect from the other heroes. Bang cares deeply for his former disciple, Garou. He fears for Garou's fate of becoming a monster, a process that seems irreversible. When Bang is angry, he speaks less. On top of becoming more silent, his fighting style becomes very different. Instead of valuing efficiency, his methods become very ruthless, such as killing a monster with an endless barrage instead of a single powerful blow. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Normal Badass Category:Elderly Category:Rivals Category:Speedsters Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Master Combatants Category:Invulnerable Category:Brutes